The invention relates generally to lock assemblies, and more particularly to lock assemblies having an operating member recessed within the lock core.
Typically, a lock comprises a lock member, such as a latch for example, an operating member such as a handle, which is operable to release the latch, and an operating mechanism for connecting the operating member to the latch. The operating mechanism is generally enabled by the presentation of a suitable key to the lock. Without the key, the operating member cannot be operated to release the latch. In some locks, the key itself is the operating member.
Some more modern locks have replaced the conventional metal key with a card having a magnetic strip bearing an access code. The lock is provided with a card reading device which is associated with the lock operating mechanism. Typically, the lock operating mechanism includes an electromechanical device which receives electrical signals from the card reader, and whether or not the operating mechanism is enabled depends on whether or not the electromechanical device is energized.
Numerous problems exist with conventional mechanical and/or electrical locking systems. Firstly, mechanical keys for the most part can be easily copied and distributed to unauthorized users. Also, if the key is ever lost or stolen, the entire lock cylinder may need replacing in order to assure that an unauthorized user does not gain access. When the door lock system is placed on the outside of the door, the lock may be tampered with or subject to vandalism. In addition, it can also be difficult to provide electronic lock hardware that mechanically interacts with existing door locks, and it can be especially difficult to provide electronic lock hardware that can be retrofitted into installed or mounted conventional door locks.